BBRae Poems and One-shot Collections
by BlackCat160
Summary: Here is my collection of one-shots and poems. If you have any ideas you'd like me to write into a poem (or one-shot), please tell me! This specific collection is for BBRae only, but if you want another pairing I'll simply make a new collection story. I hope you enjoy and please R&R!
1. The Ways

I hate the way he smiles;

It never ceases to exist

I hate it when he laughs;

It really gets me ticked

His overly optimism

Really gets to me..

If only happiness were a sin,

He'd be buried six feet deep

Oh, how I hate his determination

All to make me smile

I force myself to look away

And cast him off mile by mile

How can it be?

That someone as he,

Can hide all the darkness

With a mask of light that only goes skin-deep

No one else notices,

But I can't help but keep track

Of the boy so dark,

Wearing his enlightened mask

I hate the way he smiles

I hate his stupid remarks

But what I absolutely despise,

Is the way he wormed himself into my heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's just a nice little poem I wrote for BBRae. I hope you liked it! Also, Night of The Hunter will be updated soon, I promise!


	2. Magnificent Raven

**A/N: **This is a sort of poem/ one-shot. Hope you enjoy and credit to Lunar Silver for the idea!

* * *

The changeling walked down the hallway, a note in his hand. This little piece of paper would change _everything_, or at least, he hoped so. He just hoped it'd be for the better, not worst. He had been questioned by Cyborg when he was writing it (It had taken him hours to find the perfect words!) and he refused to open his mouth.

He had finally finished and now walked down the hallway towards the one he loved. Of course, she didn't know this, but he knew the truth must be revealed.

_It had to_, he had thought, _I can't live without her knowing anymore. _

Even if she hated him or not afterwards, he had to speak what had been burning in his mind for years. He had never realized, much less accept it, that he had feelings for the dark empath down the corridor.

He suddenly felt frightened; what if she didn't look at it? What if she thought it was from someone else? Would she ever be able to forgive him for such words? He had to know, he realized, and she had to as well.

He had almost passed her door; he was so deep in thought. He bit his lip before placing the note in front of the door. It was tied to a beautiful blue rose; he had searched for days to find such a rare beauty.

He left the note and knocked, ever so slightly at first, on her door. He morphed quickly into a fly and buzzed off. She had to read it herself and decide whether or not he should be thrown out the window.

He felt his tiny heart beating and got out of there quickly. He heard the sound of the door swishing open behind him as he flew out of sight.

* * *

Raven stood there, a slight scowl on her face. She looked left and right to discover no one was there. _Whoever had the nerve to pull a prank this hour of the morning will definitely earn punishment time today, _she thought warily.

She noticed something in the corner of her eye and looked down. To her shock, a golden note was folded up and tied with a string to a marvelous blue rose. She narrowed her eyes, wary of a prank, and bent down to retrieve it. She sighed after a moment, seeing that it was not a squirting flower or some other ridiculous scheme.

She retreated inside her shadowy domain and sat on her bed. She opened the note, very slowly and carefully, and began to read:

_To: Raven_

_A dark angel, a demon, the goddess of shadows_

_Her colors hidden beneath her cloak_

_Her halo held at the end of Hell's road._

_She sits on her dark rose, with everyone below,_

_Casting herself off from everyone she knows_

_She had climbed to the top of the flower;_

_She hadn't realized her colors could be lowered_

_But I couldn't help but dare get closer_

_I climb the thorns now; I walk into hell_

_But I know she'll be glad when I get there_

_She doesn't know it, but I can always tell_

_The magnificent Raven, who had flown so far out of reach,_

_Is now watching with distaste_

_As I make my ascent_

_To a fiery and unspoken of place_

_I try to promise, to call out, to show her my love_

_But the magnificent Raven, sit atop her rose, is too far above_

_I climb the thorns; prickly and poking with distaste_

_But I won't give up, no matter how slow the pace_

_I crawl past leaves, a talk, a hug,_

_To find out that the vines are grappling my legs and giving a tug_

_I can almost see her now, a beautiful Raven sit atop her perch_

_But the thorns were too thick and I feel myself lurch_

_I close my eyes_

_I give a smile_

_I saw a glimpse of her ever so bright_

_And I know I will die,_

_But I am filled with delight_

_I make my descent_

_I wait for my death_

_But I open up an eye,_

_And to my surprise, I've landed safely._

_I sit up and look above, and I realize, the rose is not too far up!_

_I can catch a glimpse of her now_

_Sitting atop her rose, at the top of the tower_

_The others surround me, shocked I survived_

_I told them "Look up! Her rose has descended from its height!"_

_They laugh and mutter; they tell me I'm a fool,_

_But I know that you have begun to unwind your spool_

_I whisper, "Such a magnificent Raven."_

_The others are shocked and they back away to safety_

_"A demonic bird!" _

_"A darkened soul!" _

_"Its heart had been run cold!"_

_"Bad blood to the bone!"_

_I tell them nonsense,_

_Its feathers are dark but soft,_

_And its wings take it farther than its loft!_

_Its eyes are cold, but so is the snow_

_And we never defy the white blanket's purity!_

_Its heart is hidden deep, or so I've been told_

_But I promise I shall take that road_

_No matter how slow I go,_

_I promise, dear Raven, I will sit atop with you on that rose._

Dumbfounded, Raven finished the last stanza. She looked up with shock. Books and other things that scattered her room were succumbed in black magic. She raised her pale hand to her heart and felt it beating very quickly. She had no words, no thoughts… all she could see was the words and rose that laid on her purple covers.

She realized tears had welled up in her eyes. _What...who…. __why? _ She had a distinct feeling that she knew who left such a beautiful poem. But.. how was this possible? He hated her! All the mean things she's done… it's impossible! It's just a prank.. it can't be real, but deep inside, she knew those words were true and genuine.

She smiled, a magnificent smile, and headed towards the common room.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the couch beside Cyborg. They were playing.. err.. what were they playing? Argh, he didn't even know. His thoughts were fully focused on Raven and the poem… would she like it? Would she hate him? Would she… ignore it? That was the worst outcome he could think of.

"Man, what is _wrong _with you today?"

Beast Boy blinked the daze out of his eyes and turned to his best friend. "What do you mean?" he asked dumbly.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes and said, "Um. I just beat you about five times and you didn't even stop pressing buttons on the controller. What's up? Does it have to do with that note-"

The half-machine stopped short as a certain empath stepped through the doors. Beast Boy sat, frigid in his seat, and wondered what she would do. Raven walked around to the couch and stepped up to Beast Boy. She took a small breath and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The changeling barely moved as he put his hand over the spot where she had kissed him and watched as she left the room hurriedly. Cyborg stared, bewildered, as Beast Boy responded,

"Yeah."


End file.
